birthdays and surprises!
by brittanie lynch X.x.X
Summary: with Dez's birthday just around the corner Austin and Ally make sure everything is ready but Dez isn't the only one with a birthday, but this someone just wont admit it. lots of auslly and some laughs as you dive into the world that is Austin and Ally! ENJOY! Multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

my story

chapter 1

"Austin? Austin?" ally shouted from the practice upstairs. Austin heard her and raced upstairs to make sure she was okay. he checked around the practice room and then started to panic when he couldn't see her "Ally? Ally where are you?" he asked. "down here…" he heard a timid voice say. he walked round to where he heard the voice, to find ally behind the piano covered in decorations. he started to laugh "why are you behind the piano and covered in decorations?" he asked. "I was trying to decorate the place for Dez's birthday party." she said fidgeting in decorations, he gently untangles her, ignoring the skin to skin contact. "I thought I told you to wait until we were both free tonight?" he asked. "I know but it has to be perfect." she said, Austin gets Ally completely decoration free and helps her up. "You know he is not back until tomorrow which means all of Friday unpacking." he laughed. "Yeah but, there is still so much to do, Dez likes all these different colours, themes and foods. Oh man I still need to get the rest of the food, it's never going to get here on time what am I going t-" Austin interrupted "ally calm down, I know Dez and I know he will love this I promise, anyway you don't need to think about just Dez's birthday as I know that your…" Austin started but was interrupted by ally "my birthday doesn't matter, I told you not to worry." she said glaring at him while walking round trying to sort the place out. "And I told you not to start decorating without me." Austin said smirking at her. she turned and looked at him he mouth opening but closing again while she thought of something to say. Austin smirked even more at this. "but this is different! dez is different and everybody finds dez important." she said smirking back. Austin just sighed and walked up to her taking to decorations out of her hands and putting them back in the box. she looked up at him with confusion. "how many times do I have to tell you, your important to me! who cares wh-" Austin started. "don't mess me around right now Austin. I have a lot to do." she said rushing round checking things and putting posters up. Austin sighed and walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "ugh no! we have a lot to do, we are a team okay." he said she looked at him and released his grip from her hands and walked over to the box of decorations, grabs them and walks back Austin smirks and drops the box in his hands. "okay let's get started then." she said, Austin looked at the box in his arms and just laughed.

- 3 hours later -

"finally! now all we need to do is set the food up on Friday and don't worry the rest of the stuff was ordered this morning, your welcome!" he beamed at her which earned him an eye roll off ally. "alright, thank you for the help, because of your help I will ignore your snarky remark." she said and gave him a hug which he gladly returned. "no probs als, anyway I need to get off home, do you want me to walk you back?" he asked her. "oh yeah please if that's alright?" she asked. he just nodded his head and they both walked out locking the practice room behind them, then the doors to sonic boom. they walked back laughing and joking as usual and then they were at ally's so he gave her a hug and promised he would text her later, then started to walk to his but wasn't aware of the time.

Austin's p.o.v

wow today was great, all day with ally. I still can't believe she got herself tangled up like that, now that was too funny. the walk back was really nice to, hmm think I might have a shower when I get back then some pancakes ohh actually I just want pancakes maybe mum will make me some when I get back home… wait what time is it? DAMN! MY CURFEW!

_hey guys decided on writing a new story, leave me a little review please telling me whether or not to continue, thanks bye! 3xx_


	2. so lucky!

Chapter 2

previously…

Austin's p.o.v

wow today was great, all day with ally. I still can't believe she got herself tangled up like that, now that was too funny. the walk back was really nice to, hmm think I might have a shower when I get back then some pancakes ohh actually I just want pancakes maybe mum will make me some when I get back home… wait what time is it? DAMN! MY CURFEW!

now…

Austin raced home, but he was still late by 20 minutes… he tried to sneak in quietly shutting the door behind him, he thought he was doing well until he walked past the living room seeing his mum and dad sat there looking straight at him with aggravated faces. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" his mum screamed at him standing up abruptly giving him the face of explain now boy! "mom im sorry im late but it was an accident i…" he tried explaining. "an accident?! you are late by 20 minutes!" his dad piped up his face growing redder by the second. "it's just I was helping decorating for Dez's party" he said, "which is in two days!" his mum said getting wound up even more she pointed to the seat in the corner of the room and then looked at Austin, he immediately obliged. "But you know dez bigger is better, oh I was also walking ally home, you know how we lose track of time." he said, looking down at his shoes which had suddenly become the most interesting things in the world. "oh well maybe we can let you off then." mimi said calming down at the sound of ally's name, Austin remembered that his mum had a soft spot for ally so smiled on the inside knowing he was getting out of trouble now. "but he was 20 minutes late mimi he can't just be let off." mike said looking appalled. Austin just sat there quietly letting his mum do the work. "but he was helping ally and you know she is such a lovely, sweet girl." mimi said looking at mike as if what she was saying was reasonable. "she is yes, but he still needs to be punished." mike said reasoning with mimi, pointing at Austin whise head snapped up at the word punishment, he looked at his mum who had the same expression. "but dad, I promised ally I would help her out." Austin said getting worried that his dad was going to win this battle. "mike your being unreasonable, I say if he needs to be punished then he can go to bed without any T.V." mimi said getting up and heading to Austins room to take to cable and remote room. mike stopped her in her tracks. "that's hardly a punishment, he should learn his lesson." mike said looking at Austin and mimi feeling victorious. "dad please ally needs me, I can't let her down. I promise I won't be late again." Austin pleaded with his dad looking at his mum for support. "oh honey if you are helping ally it doesn't matter she is such a sweet nice girl." mimi said and gave a look to mike as if to say my word is final. "thanks MOM!" Austin screamed running up to her and giving her a massive hug. he ran upstairs to text ally goodnight, then he had a shower and got ready for bed.

- Next Day -

"so you're sure your parents weren't angry?" ally asked seated on the sofa in the practice room Austin sat down next to her, "they were at first but when I explained why my mum was totally cool with it." he said smiling at her "okay good, wait what about your dad?" she asked about to bite her hair because of her nervous habit. Austin gently grabs he wrists holding them in his hands. "he was mad at first but my mum got through to him in the end." Austin said smiling at the memory of last night. "oh okay good, so anyway what do you want to do today?" ally asked looking at him. Austin thought for a while, then pulled ally up. "do you not have to work today?" he asked smiling "nope and because you helped me yesterday Dez's party is ready for tomorrow, thanks again." she said smiling but feeling confused at what Austin looked so happy about. "no problem, and today let's have a movie marathon." he said and his eyes lit up and he pulled ally towards the door. "okay, sounds good I will get the snacks and blankets." she said smiling knowing exactly what to snacks to get. "yeah, I will set up at mine and meet in 30 mins?" he asked she nodded in agreement and they went their separate ways.

_that's chapter two, thanks keep your reviews coming I appreciate them. you guys rock even you my silent reader :p bye for now 3xx_


	3. protectiveness or sweetness?

Austin and ally chapter 3

previously…

he said and his eyes lit up and he pulled ally towards the door. "okay, sounds good I will get the snacks and blankets." she said smiling knowing exactly what to snacks to get. "yeah, I will set up at mine and meet in 30 mins?" he asked she nodded in agreement and they went their separate ways.

now…

30 minutes later, Austin had chosen 5 films two of his favourites Zaliens 5 and Bikini Beach Blood Bath. two of ally's favourite's Nemo and The Little Mermaid. then their favourite film Ted. Ally arrived with popcorn, Pepsi, Sour patch kids, Cola bottles, Haribo's and pancakes, with the balnkets. "PANCAKES! I love you! thanks so much!" Austin screamed running up to her taking somethings out of her hands and placing them in the living room then ran back to her swooping her up in hug and twirling he round. "no problem aus, now come on put me down and let's start this movie marathon.

after the first three filsm, austin's parents and cousin Dylan arrived. they smiled at Austin and ally waving at them keeping quiet as they saw they were watching a film, mimi looked at the film and saw it was one of her favourites. "oh the little mermaid come on Austin move up I love this film!" she said running round to the sofa dragging mike along with her. Austin obliges and stands up and ally does the same so she isn't being rude. but once everyone else has sat down they both look for a seat but realise thay are left with the one seater in the corner of the room. "erm I will sit on the fllor you take the seat." Austin said awkwardly going to sit down on the floor by the one seater, ally stood where she was on the other side of the room. "don't be silly Austin." mimi said not taking her eyes of the T.V "your mum's right Austin I should sit on the floor this is your house." ally said getting shyer by the second. "no, I mean the seat will fit both of you on it." she said looking at them and the seat and nodding as she knew she was right. "erm…um?" Austin stuttered looking at the seat and himself and ally and then back to the seat. "I guess you're right." he said and he sat down looked over at ally and fidgeted in the seat then shuffled to one side then to the other he then looks over to eye through his eyelashes and coughs awkwardly. ally just stands there, averting her eyes everywhere but to Austin. "ally dear, are you going to sit down your missing the film." mimi said looking at ally and then back to the film. "here let me help." he said getting up walking over to ally, he grabbed ally's waist and starts pulling her over towards Austin. "OW!" ally yelped. Austin jumped up immediately shoots over to Dylan and ally, "hey! get off her!" he said to Dylan who let her go immediately and Austin started unconsciously rubbing soothing circles into ally's sides. at that pint it was as if all the awkwardness had been lifted from the air and Austin sat down on the seat and pulled ally down gently onto his lap. ally positioned herself so her head was resting on his shoulder, and Austin wrapped his arms around her loosely. throughout the rest of the film, Dylan kept looking at Austin with the look of 'SCORE!' Austin glared at him and tried to pretend he wasn't there, until he looked over at him again and saw Dylan mouth 'that chic is a complete ten!' upon instinct Austin's arms tightened up around ally, like a protective shield. ally just nuzzled her head into his neck, to which Austin smirked triumphantly at Dylan. "right well I best be off." Dylan said rising from his seat, Austin looked over at him. "I will walk you out." he said gently untangling himself from ally and murmuring in her ear that he will be back in a minute. she nodded and carried on watching the film. Austin and Dylan both walk to the door in silence and Dylan was just about to leave when Austin grabbed him by the collar "by the way, you may be family but don't EVER and I do mean EVER touch my ally like that again in fact the fact that you hurt her infuriates me. you're lucky I didn't punch you back there, because believe me I have the will power and the strength." he said right in Dylan's face. "then what's stopping you cuz?" he laughed cockily. "Ally she hates violence." Austin stated simply. Dylan started laughing "dude she has you whipped, oh and your just friends, brilliant." he laughed Austin began to get annoyed. "just never! touch her again!" he shouted and pushed Dylan out the door. "whatever cuz, see ya!" he shouted walking to his car. "ugh I hate that guy!" Austin mumbled to himself or he thought he jumped when he heard a giggle, he turned and saw ally standing there, "hey, you missed the end of the film." she stated. Austin hugged her and mumbled in her ear "oh im sorry, I know how much you love that film." he apologised. "it's okay and im going to be going." she said still hugging him but as soon as the words left her mouth Austin arms dropped and he looked at her with shock, "what why? it's only 5 in the afternoon." he asked confused. she just laughed "yeah but your parents want to watch some T.V." he just nodded thinking of something to do. "oh let's go to the beach!" Austin jumped up, ally just smiled and nodded walking with Austin to get his things then to hers to get her things.

_that's chapter 3, I promise things are going to get more interesting. keep reviewing I love them! thanks again, update tomorrow! 3xx_


End file.
